


Afterglow

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after a night spent with another man was not unusual for Lex. Waking up still in bed with said man was...rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Waking up after a night spent with another man was not unusual for Lex.

Waking up still in bed with said man was...rare.

Waking up wrapped so tightly around someone else that his muscles physically hurt?

Well.

Lex felt the breathing under him change as Clark woke up, too. "G'monrning," his lazy voice rumbled.

"Hey there," Lex said into Clark's shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Absolutely," Clark said, stretching every vowel to its utmost. "You?"

"Very well, thank you." Lex muffled a laugh against Clark's arm at the studied politeness of it all, and the amusement lying just beneath. It should have been awkward. He should have been nervous. He should be either running like hell for the door, or rolling Clark over for Last Night, Round Two.

"Glad to hear it," Clark said. One hand stroked lazily down Lex's back, the thumb bumping on the ridges of his spine. "You know, I feel positively decadent this morning. I haven't slept past seven in the morning since...oh, I don't know. Age eight?"

"Hmm. Until I moved to Smallville, I was more likely to see a sunrise from the wrong side."

"Wrong?" Clark smiled; Lex could feel it against his temple, and the sensation ghosted down his neck and spine. "I don't know. There's something to be said for *not* being tucked in my own bed like a good boy."

Lex had a momentary flash of being tucked into Clark's bed with him.

Clark was still running his hand up and down Lex's back, a gesture less sexy and more sensual, less arousing and more...it was like being petted. Lex settled beneath it, rolling his head more comfortably onto Clark's shoulder, finding room to move his own hand up and brush it through Clark's hair.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Why, did you have a suggestion?"

He bounced slightly as Clark shrugged. "Not really. I like this. It's very--"

"You said decadent already."

"--lazy. Comfortable." He tilted his head so that Lex's hand brushed his cheek. "Indulgent."

"I vote we stay just like this, then. Think we can set a world record for afterglow?"

Clark's laugh was half-embarrassed. "Afterglow. God."

"I know."

Clark's arms tightened around him. "Sounds like a perfect day to me."

Lex closed his eyes, taking in every detail of this moment. Full-body sense memory. Decades from now, he wanted to remember where each of Clark's fingers had rested, the precise angle of the breath against his ear, the spot where their legs brushed together, the length of the curl that had wound itself about his forefinger.

"Perfect," he agreed, and slid into a half-doze, not even aware he was smiling.


End file.
